My Dying Wish
by Metro-phaze
Summary: Sakura is dying on the forest floor. Who comes to rescue her? WARNING: LEMON ONESHOT!


A/N: **You have been warned, this is a LEMON.**

It's a Sasusaku(kind of) hint of NaruSaku oneshot. Plz, don't flame...I worked hard on this...8D

* * *

The scarlet bird, ever so majestic, rested on the autumn floor, transforming ever so red in the dark night, as the moon shed its wasted tear on the poor, helpless being. Yet in the midst of it all, a certain gracefulness and elegance remained. She lied on the clearing, waiting, waiting patiently still, for anyone, for a call, for a cry, for her prince, her beloved, her savior.

"Someone," she whispered, in the darkness, and she knew a soul would dare not find her. "Someone," she spoke again, her voice increasing in volume. The wind rustled, and the smell of death filled the young night as the night crawlers began to move about on her decaying skin. "No," she suddenly cried silently, sweeping the insects off her rotting body. "I'm not dead, I'm not, stop!"

The tears soon poured out later on, as she forced the pests away. And the tears never stopped, as she clutched her body closer to her aching chest, feeling the blood escaping her and her flesh tightening to a painful knot. She reached to touch her agonizing tears, realizing no one was going to save her from her misery, from her prison, from her own insecurity she created for herself.

Her face, once a beautiful sight to see, was now a tangled mess, her hair flew everywhere and her eyes were pink from the wetness. Liquids drizzled from her face, mixtures of different emotions and the everlasting ache. Her hair was knotted, a million dancing knots crowded for a gathering in her pink locks. Arms bruised, legs bleeding, fingers numb to the touch, the girl did not dare move again, for another moment she would soon face her death, the moment she dreaded all her life.

Her weak legs were motionless, and the scratches and scrapes made her wince. The blood all over her body sickened her, making her believe she was truly in another one's body.

She believed in a prince, someone who would save her from all her suffering and distress. She believed in a person, a being, a living soul to comfort her very own, to take her in and never let go. She longed for a hug, a kiss, a warm embrace, in the arms of a comforting man. To be touched, to be envied of all the girls, to be the center of attention, to be in the center of the universe, to have everything revolve around her…that was all she wanted.

To be needed, in a way similar to a child calling out for a toy; to be loved, like a newborn puppy in the tender warmth of its mother. To be nurtured, like a cub in the first stage of its life, hibernating in an undisturbed cave. To be someone she recognized in the mirror each day…to be a person…if only, if only the world would allow it.

An unexpected twist appeared in her body, and she could feel her own life slowly diminishing. She had a few minutes left, she was sure of it. Her knees wobbled, and she prepared for the worst. The ground was soft, and the grass was welcoming. The night was a child, and morning was unborn. The moon disappeared, leaving her alone once more.

"Someone," she called out weakly, the pulse of heart beating slower and slower. "Save me," she whispered, her voice obviously too weak to be heard. "Anyone…"

The trees laughed at her affliction, smiling as her heart came close to dying. The moon reappeared and greeted her evilly, and the night sky swallowed the shadows. Again she cried out, choking at her words, forcing herself to say it.

Shadows became clear to her as she blinked her eyes furiously, making sure it was all real. Shadows danced beside her, and the footsteps were approaching. With trembling fingers, she lifted her arm to grab the shadow. The figure stopped, and she lied there. The figure walked closer, and she did not move. She couldn't move, even if her heart wanted to. The familiar face, the familiar person, the familiar soul bent down, and she looked into the eyes of the boy.

"Sasuke," she said, her voice broken by her happiness and desire.

He clutched her hand before she could finish her sentence. His eyes spoke the truth, the whole truth, and his desire for her, his love for her, his passion and his commitment. His eyes roamed her body, disgusted that a sick person would do such a thing to his beloved. Lifting his hand, he gently caressed her interwoven hair, feeling her locks with his smooth fingertips. He instantly caught her tear as she sobbed quietly, dying in front of her lover.

"Don't leave me," she breathed, the wind slowly taking her life. "Don't," she uttered once more. "Leave me…"

He brought his lips to her bleeding forehead and kissed her warmly, then traveled to her quivering mouth to give her a loving kiss. Her lips were limp and lifeless, but he urged her to move with his rhythm. Trembling fingers clasped onto his rich dark, hair, and together, they felt one another's love and want all over again.

"Not this time," Sasuke spoke, in between his kisses. "No more." And he kissed her awaiting lips again. "I won't leave you like this." And he lifted her gradually off the ground. "No more bleeding." And he massaged her burning wounds. "No more suffering." And he looked into her childish eyes. "No more waiting." And he hugged her carefully. "No more…no more!" And he saved her restless heart.

"Sasuke," was all she could say, crying his name out loud, hugging him, embracing him, dreaming that one day they could finally, finally be together. "I don't have much time…"

His eyes pleaded for more time, but he already knew.

"Sakura, I need you," he whispered in her ear, then kissed her jaw line. "I can't think of a better time…"

"Take me," she answered, in a dying, anxious voice. "I am also in need of you, and all I want…is you. Please, I--I--"

He silenced her with his mouth, grasped her hair on the back of her head, and swallowed whatever he could touch with his skillful tongue. He had been longing for this day, this time, this moment. His tongue covered her neck, latched onto her collarbone, and sucked at her sensitive skin. She gasped at the feeling, then moaned as he voyaged lower, tearing apart any clothing that blocked his path. Sasuke shook his head, gasping at her severe wounds, realizing the pain she had to bear. He sucked on her bleeding shoulder, praying that the blood would eventually stop escaping her.

"It's no use," she groaned, each breath harsh and raspy. "We have little time…and I need you…"

He could not imagine the state of pain she was in, because every inch of skin seemed to be wounded in a way. Arms, legs, face, chest--they were all abused and weary. Perhaps her heart was most painful, as it screamed for an antidote to cure the aching organ.

"Tell me who did this to you," he murmured, kissing her quivering lips. "Tell me."

"It's not important," she responded, blinded by his ceaseless love. "What matters is that you came back for me…"

Pale, bruised hands traveled their way across his back, caressing his clothing, anxious for them to be removed. With trembling hands she swiftly removed his shirt, and rested her head on his naked chest. Oh, how it felt so good to be with him again, after a long time being so alone, forgetting the moments they once shared. She glanced at his eyes, pools of dark spheres only longing for her to be his. Her damaged body was wobbling with excitement, as she attempted to rid her lover of his pants.

He caught her fingers as she reached for the zipper. He kissed each digit, tasting the blood on her shuddering fingertips. She did not complain, but only savored each moment, knowing she would soon fade away. When Sasuke finished pecking at her final finger, she kissed him softly, while undoing his jeans.

The feeling of her lips move against his, and just the thought of her loving him again made Sasuke want to cry out loud, for the moment did not seem real to him at all. Her movements were quick, desperate and frantic, as if a mighty hand was going to swipe her away from him. She gasped as Sasuke kissed her bare chest, in the valley between her breasts.

She was beautiful, and he ignored the blood on her body. He lied her back down on the soft grass, where he first found her, and softly, gently, and ever so slightly kissed her tender nipples. She gasped at the sensation, every breath making her writhe for more. His hand involuntarily darted down her lower body. Her breathing was intense, and she begged, begged like a prisoner inside a dark, unwelcoming cage. His fingers brushed over her wet womanhood, requesting to be tended. The young woman yelped as he did so, and he plunged one finger into her tight warmth.

"Oh…!" she panted, struggling to put the whole finger inside. "Sasuke--"

He wiggled the digit more, before pulling it out to taste her dying juices. Oh, how delicious she was, the taste of her drove Sasuke insane. And how beautiful she looked, under the shining moon. The blood seemed to add more beauty to her undisturbed figure. He longed for this moment for this chance, for this night.

He dipped two fingers into her core, watching carefully at her expression if she was feeling any pain whatsoever. Her chest heaved up and down, desperate for a cure for her swollen heart. She wiggled from the intrusion, but the disturbance did not upset her. She slowly slid down on the fingers, completely swallowing them whole. She moaned in pleasure, and tore the grass from the ground, and pretended they were on the bed, in a cozy house and not on the forest floor, under the watchful eye of the wise moon.

"Sasuke," she pleaded. "Take me."

How could he reject her voice, reject her dying command? She was gorgeous, and she was the only one he wanted to be with. After many years of wondering, tonight, he finally decided she was the one. It didn't matter if it only lasted a mere moment. At least they were together, on her final hour, on her last moments of life.

She blinked twice before Sasuke positioned himself. Her face was tired and sweaty, and her mouth trembled from the lack of his kiss. He reached over to clutch her hand, tightly grasping it, as if she were a part of him. Her breathing became faster as the tip of Sasuke's manhood approached her throbbing core. Their thumbs rubbed against each other's, almost to reassure that the person they were loving was real. And Sasuke was real, real as the trees, real as the soil, as real as the heavens and hell below. She nodded, giving the young man a gesture to move forward.

And she cried out loud, letting the forest hear her plea, allowing the moon to notice their two bodies joining as one. She grabbed hold of his hand tighter, as her flesh was being torn again, like her wounded joints.

"Not so loud," hissed Sasuke, gradually moving in and out. "People can hear you."

"None of it matters," Sakura groaned. "Let them hear us. Let them know that we are finally together."

Her words were like medicine to him, making the young man drive faster into her. He could feel her juices escaping her, along with a red liquid. He wanted to be careful, but he felt like a massive elephant intruding into a miniscule opening. She breathed soft words, but he could not hear them. Perhaps she was murmuring his name.

Sakura felt the familiar pain quickly filling her body. It was all so familiar…the movements, the momentum, the power. She felt her body craving for it, but at the same time she was reluctant to receive it. As Sasuke entered her again and again, two names ceaselessly continued to ring in her head.

Two names…

"I love you," Sasuke spoke involuntarily. What else could he say at a time like this?

She did not respond. Perhaps she did not hear him.

She thrust inside her again, more powerful than the last. He wanted her to repeat his very words. To hear say she loved him…again and again…he would be the happiest person alive. Her walls clenched onto his throbbing flesh, making it harder to continue. He ignored the painful knot growing in his stomach and focused on her. Sakura. Her name tasted like the sweetest honey, and felt like the soothing wind.

"Sakura," he said, tasting a sweet flavor in his cavity as he spoke her name over and over. "Sakura…say you love me…"

Not a word escaped her cracked lips. Perhaps her time has finally come--perhaps it was finally the end of her long struggle. She moaned, and whispered his name repeatedly, but the way she spoke his name was not loving, but more casual, as if he were another ring she didn't want to wear anymore. She gasped as Sasuke's rhythm grew harder and faster, making her body shake in response. She was being torn apart, again. Her insides were melting, and she could feel her own blood leaking out.

"Sasuke…ah, too much…" she groaned miserably, her hand tightening around his.

She was grabbing hold of his hand so fiercely that it felt numb. It didn't matter, because music filled his ears as he entered her continually without end. He wanted to stretch the minute, stretch the hour, stretch the moment and pretend she was saying his name with utmost love.

He was nearing the end, and leaned over to kiss her mouth. She turned away before he could do so, making his lips touch her jaw line. Maybe she was just toying with him, and saving her final kiss till the very end. Perhaps the pleasure filled her with so much ecstasy that she had forgotten what she was doing. Perhaps.

His pace was slower, and he made sure to enter her fully, and pull out halfway, to thrust back in with utmost force. _Stretch the minute. Elongate the hour…there won't be another time like this…_

Eyes closed, and mouth hung open, Sakura grunted each time he plunged forward. She was no longer screaming or moaning with lust, but instead panting and grunting…from the horrid pain. And Sasuke could not see it.

"I love you," he whispered once more, before he spilled everything into her, letting all the juices overflow onto the grass. He murmured her name out loud, tasting the sweet, sweet honey in the midnight air. "Do you love me?"

She could only moan as her body took his seed in, oversaturated from the activity. She opened her eyes and looked into his awaiting face, anticipating for her answer. She let go of his hand, which she was clenching onto too tightly. Her hand landed on the ground strangely, and she did not stare into the eyes of her lover. Perhaps she was wrong about him. She could only see the eyes of a former friend.

Her breath was diminishing, and her existence was futile.

"Tell me," he whispered into her ear. "Tell me who you love most!"

Her blood mixed with his seed, and under the moon, she was no longer graceful. She was a ragged doll, with severe wounds all over her limp flesh.

"I love you Sakura!" he screamed, but his voice was not to her. She only heard his voice cry out to the moon.

Oh, how many times had she heard those cruel words before? 'I love you Sakura'. Everything melted into her brain. A familiar face was planted into her mind.

"Tell me who you love the most," he whispered to her, anxious for her final answer.

But her breath was short, and death was calling her name.

She opened her mouth, but the dry blood swallowed her forgotten words.

"Tell me, Sakura!"

Had he killed her, or had he saved her, and gave her everything she ever wanted? He held his scarlet bird, his scarlet flower, his scarlet beauty in his arms, and felt her last heartbeat, her last ounce of life fade away into the night.

Her lips quivered violently, and her hand reached to touch his face, flooded in depressing tears.

"Naruto," she murmured, letting the wind take her, never again feeling the lips of the raven fall on her once more.

* * *

A/N:_ I was inspired by the story "The Scarlet Ibis"_

**Please! R&R!!!**


End file.
